Mikey's Mishap
by MutantGirl95
Summary: When Mikey has a mishap, can his bros help him out? Fluffy Oneshot.


**Mikey's Mishap**

It was almost time for dinner. Master Splinter was preparing dinner, and Leo was helping by setting the table. Suddenly, they heard- CRASH! "What was that? Leonardo, I need to finish preparing dinner, would you please go see what that was?" "Sure Sensei."

Leo ran into the living room to find the couch knocked over on top of Mikey and Raph. Donnie was trying to push the couch back up with no luck. "Donnie, what happened?" "Mikey was teasing Raph _again."_ "Ok, but that doesn't explain why the couch is on top of them." "I tried ta tackle Mikey, so I jumped on the couch…..and it kinda fell over. " "KINDA FELL OVER?! Dude, it totally flipped over and landed on us!" "Mikey, I said I was sorry already!" "Yeah well, sorry doesn't get the couch off our shells!"

Hearing all the commotion, Master Splinter ran into the living room. "My sons, what is all the yelling about?" "Sensei, Raph flipped the couch over on top of me!" "I'm stuck under here too shell-for-brains!" "ENOUGH! Leonardo and Donatello, I want you two to grab one side of the couch and I will grab the other. On the count of three, we will lift." With the three of them lifting the couch, Raph and Mikey crawled out from under it. After this they set the couch up right.

"Phew! That feels way better." "You're tellin' me." Mikey went to stand up, but a sharp pain in his ankle made him sit right back down. "Ow!" "What is the matter Michelangelo?" "My ankle, it hurts." Mikey started to cry. "Let me take a look at it." "Ok." Mikey said as big tears rolled down his face. Donnie looked at Mikey's ankle, it looked swollen. He had barely even touched it, but Mikey still cried out in pain. "I'm not sure but I think it might be broken. Master Splinter, can you bring him to my lab? I'd like to get a better look at it." Splinter picked up Mikey and carried him to Donnie's lab/bedroom. He placed him on the bed. Donnie came in with his first aid kit and got to work. From what he could tell, Mikey's ankle was definitely broken. So he started to wrap it in a cast to let it heal. "Mikey, you are going to have to stay off of your ankle for at least two months. That means no running, no jumping, or any other type of fooling around, or else it will take longer for it to heal. Got that?" Mikey sighed. "Yes Donnie." He knew this was going to be a_ very _long and boring two months.

Leo stared at Raph who was pacing outside of the lab. Leo could tell he felt bad about what had happened and hoped that Mikey was ok. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened. Raph looked up to see Mikey coming out of the lab with makeshift crutches, followed by Donnie and Splinter. Raph ran over to Mikey. "Mikey, you ok?" "I guess so, Donnie said my ankle is broken and I can't use it for two whole months." "That stinks. Hey, I'm sorry about flipping the couch over." "And I'm sorry for teasing you." Raph and Mikey hugged each other. Splinter smiled, he was glad to see his two sons getting along, especially since it didn't happen very often. "It is good that you two are getting along, but you still need to be punished for what you did. Raphael, because you let your anger get the better of you, and tackled your brother flipping over the couch in the process, you will help keep Michelangelo entertained while he is healing. Michelangelo, because you were teasing Raphael, you will not be able to play your video games." "Aw man."

It had been two and a half weeks; so far Mikey and Raph had not gotten into a fight, _yet_. Raph was doing a fairly decent job of keeping Mikey entertained; he even helped Donnie when it came time to check Mikey's ankle after two weeks to make sure it was healing properly. Mikey was being a good patient, most of the time. There was one time where Mikey tried to walk on his ankle without the crutches because he was trying to sneak up on Donnie and the crutches made too much noise, but Raph had found the crutches on the floor and yelled at Mikey for trying to use his ankle. Hearing Raph yelling, Donnie spun around. "MIKEY! What did I say about walking without your crutches?" "To not to." "Are ya trying ta hurt yourself more?!" "No, I was just bored. So I was trying to sneak up on Donnie, but the crutches make too much noise so I thought I would use em after I spooked Him." Raph handed the crutches to him. "If you were bored, why didn't ya tell me?" "I didn't want to bother you." "But I'm supposed to play with you ta keep you busy. That's my job until ya get better." "I wanted to give you a break." Raph stared at Mikey for a moment, and then he smiled. "How 'bout we play a game of hide an seek? I'll be it." Mikey smiled, his grin spreading all the way across his face. "Awesome, can Donnie and Leo play too?" Raph and Mikey looked at Donnie with pleading eyes. "Sure, I'll go get Leo." So for the rest of that day, the four brothers played hide and seek.

Finally, two months of waiting were over, it was time for the last check-up. Donnie carefully unwrapped, Mikey's ankle, and checked it over. "Everything looks good, congratulations Mikey your ankle has fully healed." "Awesome!" "Hold it Mikey; you still need to take it easy on your ankle. You don't want to break it again." "Ok, I'll be careful." Mikey carefully got down from the bed and wiggled his toes; it felt good to finally be free of the cast. Mikey walked out of the lab with a big smile on his face.


End file.
